howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower
Flowers, or Flowering Plants, are seen in a variety of media across the How to Train Your Dragon Franchise. Description Flowering plants are a diverse and dominant group of plants collectively known as Angiosperms. They are unique because of their seed production within a fruit body, flowering parts, and endosperm tissue within the seed to provide nutrients to the plant embryo. The flower structure is a reproductive organ system for flowering plants. Flowers typically have sepals and petals which are modified leaves that attract animals and provide protection, stamens which harbor male reproductive tissue, and the carpel which houses the female reproductive tissue. In the Franchise, there is often little morphological variation between types of flowers depicted across various TV episodes. The only variation may be the color. Function Flowers have a variety of functions in both the Franchise and real life. Flowers are edible, have been used as herbal medicine, and are just pretty to look at. Flowers are widely used for household decoration, ritual and symbolism, personal decoration, and ornamental gardening. On the other hand, some flowers can be toxic and used as poison. Additionally, in the Franchise, dragons eat flowers and are said to simply enjoy them, depending on the species, of course. Types of Flowers seen in the Franchise Alpha Toothless Plant The Toothless plant is a wall decoration players of School of Dragons can use to place in their Hideouts. It is unknown if this flower is based on a real life plant. SOD-ToothlessPlant.JPG Alpine Blue Thistle The Alpine Blue Thistle is named in the School of Dragons quest "Fill the World with Flowers". There are two possible plants in real life that "Alpine Blue Thistle" might be referring to. Cirsium eatonii can be commonly called Alpine Thistle. This is a tall plant growing on mountains in the American West. However, the flowers don't particularly resemble those in the game. The other possibility is Cicerbita alpina or Alpine Blue Sow-Thistle, native to Europe. This plant is also fairly tall and occurs on cool higher latitudes. Its flowers are somewhat more similar to those seen in the game. SOD-FillTheWorldWithFlowersQuest7.JPG SOD-FillTheWorldWithFlowersQuest6.JPG Alpine Gentian Alpine Gentians (Gentiana nivalis) are named in the School of Dragons quest "Fill the World with Flowers". Alpine Gentian - also called Snow Gentian - is native to Greenland, Iceland, and the cool mountains of the Alps, Norway, and Scotland. They are small plants with brilliant blue star-shaped flowers. SOD-FillTheWorldWithFlowersQuest4.JPG SOD-FillTheWorldWithFlowersQuest3.JPG Arctic Gentian Please refer to Arctic Gentian for more information. Arctic Poppy Please refer to Arctic Poppy for more information. Azalea Azaleas appear once in the movie short, Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon. Gobber is running from his Boneknapper Nemesis on an Unnamed Island, chopping through Bamboo. He comes across an azalea bush and stops to smell the flowers. "Azalea" is a common name for some species in the Genus Rhododendron. Presently there is no azalea subgenus or other botanical classification for azaleas. Azaleas may refer to either evergreen or deciduous shrubs. Plants called azaleas can be found in Asia and North America. Whether the plant is an "azalea" or other Rhododendron species, all have beautiful flowers, commonly in pinks and white. Bamboo 10.png Bamboo 11.png legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-786.jpg legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-787.jpg legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-805.jpg legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-806.jpg legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-807.jpg legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-809.jpg legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-810.jpg Bitterweed Please refer to Bitterweed for more information. Blue Anemone Blue Anemones are seen in two player Quests in the game School of Dragons. In "Fill the World With Flowers", Phlegma asks the player to collect various types of flowering plants, including blue anemone. In "For My Son, Hiccup", Valka asks the player to obtain some ink from Heather the Alchemist. Heather in turn asks the player for blue anemone and fermented eel to make the ink. Blue Anemone (Anemone apennina) is a plant with brilliant blue daisy-esque flowers native to Europe. The "blue anemone" depicted in "School of Dragons" actually looks more similar in appearance to another species of anemone, the Poppy Anemone (Anemone coronaria), in a blue variety. SOD-FillTheWorldWithFlowersQuest8.JPG SOD-FillTheWorldWithFlowersQuest1.JPG SOD-FillTheWorldWithFlowersQuest2.JPG SOD-ForMySonHiccupQuest3.JPG SOD-ForMySonHiccupQuest2.JPG SOD-ForMySonHiccupQuest1.JPG SOD-ALightDilemmaQuest-BlueAnemone.JPG|Blue anemones in decoration in the School Great Hall Blue Oleander Please refer to Blue Oleander for more information. Dandelion A dandelion is only seen once - in the Spring Version of a Maze for players in School of Dragons called "Loki's Mirage. The dandelion appears as part of a food chain that the player must utilize to figure their way past once portion of the maze. Dandelions refer to most species in the Genus Taraxacum, though the most common and widespread species people are most familiar with are Taraxacum officinale] and Taraxacum erythrospermum. Both are native to Europe, but have naturalized in many places around the world. Dandelions are often viewed as "weeds" and are very tenacious plants. However, they have been used - all plant parts - as food since before recorded history. Dandelions are often used for various herbal remedies as well. SOD-LokisMirage6.JPG Dark Red Helleborine The Dark Red Helleborine appears in the game School of Dragons during the quest "Fill the World With Flowers". In reality, the Dark Red Helleborine (Epipactis atrorubens) is a plant of the family Orchidaceae. It can be found in dry and warm places, from the sea level to 2400m. It has purple flowers which bloom in the summer and multiple fleshy roots. SOD-FillTheWorldWithFlowersQuest5.JPG SOD-FillTheWorkdWithFlowersQuest8.JPG Dragon Bloom Please refer to Dragon Bloom for more information. Fire Lily SOD-IcestormIslandFlower1.JPG SOD-IcestormIslandFlower2.JPG SOD-IcestormIslandFlower3.JPG SOD-IcestormIslandFlower4.JPG Gronckle Plant The Gronckle plant is a decoration players of School of Dragons can use to place in their Hideouts. It appears to be a cactus. Cacti belong to the Family Cactaceae and are characterized by their extremely thick and fleshy stems. Many species lack the typical leaves, but have sharp thorns that are modified spines and some produce flowers, whose petals are modified leaves. Cacti are well adapted for life in desert environments with very low water levels. SOD-GroncklePlantHideoutDeco.JPG Gronckle_Plant.png Hibiscus Light peach-colored flowers appear in the School of Dragons player Quest, "The Very Best Friend". Late in the Quest, the flowers are identified as Hibiscus when the player is asked to give them to Phlegma the Botanist. In the game, these flowers are indicated as both being a favorite of Dragons and also used medicinally. In actuality, Hibiscus refers to any number of flowers in the large Genus Hibiscus. The flowers can come in a variety of colors from whites, reds, pinks, yellows, and anything in between. The plants and flowers, depending on species, have a wide range of uses including: medicinal, food, fibers, and even making bubbles. SOD-TheVeryBestFriendQuest1.JPG SOD-TheVeryBestFriendQuest2.JPG SOD-TheVeryBestFriendQuest3.JPG SOD-TheVeryBestFriendQuest.JPG Lavender Lavender (Genus Lavendula) is a well-known herb used for a wide range of purposes from medicinal and aromatherapy, to decoration, to food. It leaves, flowers, and oil is utilized. Lavender has long spikes containing many small purple - or lavender - flowers. Though native to temperate climates, Vikings may very well have come across lavender during trade in the very least with other parts of Europe and the Middle east. According to one School of Dragons Farm Job, Lavender is a favorite flower of dragons. Another Farm Job, as well as the Quest "Botany 101", indicates lavender tea is used to help Vikings get to sleep at night (the insomnia being caused by loud dragons). Another Farm Job asks for lavender to create an aromatherapy pillow for Eret. SOD-Lavender1.JPG Lavender.png SOD-LavenderFarmJob.JPG SOD-LavenderFarmJob2.JPG SOD-LavenderWillowFox.JPG SOD-ProduceDescriptions2.JPG SOD-Botany101Quest2.JPG SOD-Botany101Quest1.JPG Lobelia Lobelia plant appears in "Icestorm Island" expansion pack in School of Dragons. When Fungus is paralyzed by a Speed Stinger, Hiccup suggest finding a cure to it as it would be useful in the future. Phlegma then sends the player to find a Lobelia plant and a Skullcap plant in the Wilderness so Heather can make an anti-venom solution. In reality, Lobelia is a Genus (Lobelia) of temperate to tropical plants with intense colored flowers of blue, purple, or red, depending on the species. These plants have been used medicinally, but care must be taken as they are considered generally toxic. Lobelia 1.png Lobelia 2.png Lobelia 3.png Skullcap and Lobelia.png Nightmare Plant The Nightmare Plant is a fictitious flowering plant that appears in the game, School of Dragons. It is available for purchase as a decoration for the player's Hideout. The Nightmare plant roughly resembles an Orchid in growth habit, possibly those species and cultivars belonging to the Phalaenopsis Genus. SOD-NightmarePlantHideoutDeco.JPG Nightmare_Plant.png Purple Oleander Please refer to Purple Oleander for more information. Red Oleander Red Oleanders appear briefly in a quiz presented to players of Dragons: Rise of Berk. These flowers do not appear anywhere else in the Franchise, or are described in further detail. It is possible they are named simply for more choices for the quiz. Oleanders.jpg Rock Blossom Please refer to Rock Blossom for more information. Rose SOD-RedRose.JPG SOD-WhiteRose.JPG RoB-Roses.png Rise fo berk icon for valentines 2016.png Cupid Meatlug - FB.png Scented Flowers Scented Flowers are used in DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies as dragon food and can be found only at Wild Dragon Cliff. ScentedFlower.jpg Skullcap Lobelia plant appears in "Icestorm Island" expansion pack in School of Dragons. When Fungus is paralyzed by a Speed Stinger, Hiccup suggest finding a cure to it as it would be useful in th future. Phlegma then sends to player to find a Skullcap plant and a Lobelia plant in the Wilderness so Heather can make an anti-venom solution. Skullcap 1.png Skullcap 2.png Skullcap 3.png Skullcap 4.png Skullcap and Lobelia.png Sunflower Sunflowers are crops that a player can grow in the game, School of Dragons for use to complete Farm Jobs. There are assorted Jobs with many uses of Sunflowers, such as concocting paint. In actuality, sunflowers - particularly Helianthus annuus - have been used for natural dyes. SOD-LokisMirage1.JPG SOD-LokisMirage4.JPG SOD-Sunflower1.JPG Sunflower.png SOD-LokisMirageAdvert.JPG SOD-FoxTomatoSunflowerFarmJob.JPG SOD-SunflowerFarmJob.JPG Gallery NotLout-FlowersForAstrid2.PNG NotLout-FlowersForAstrid3.PNG AGrimRetreat-StrawHelmets1.PNG|In "A Grim Retreat" AGrimRetreat-StrawHelmets2.PNG dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-145.jpg|In "Dawn of the Dragon Racers" dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-146.jpg RoB-Berry 3.jpeg|In Rise of Berk ROBIconMay2017.png Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-643.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-642.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-641.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-640.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-639.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-638.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-637.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-636.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-634.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-632.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-631.jpg Another type of flower.png White flower 1.png White flower 2.png White flower 3.png White flower 4.png White flower 5.png White flower 6.png White flower 7.png White flower 8.png White flower 9.png Typhoomerang's scorched mark filled with flowers.png References Site Navigation Category:Plants Category:Dragon Food Category:Viking Food